


Apple of My Eye

by MasterOfEmotion



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/F, Magic, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:35:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24685465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MasterOfEmotion/pseuds/MasterOfEmotion
Summary: Soulmate AU where you can only see the colour you and your soulmate share. When you kiss you can see the world in colour.
Relationships: Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan
Comments: 3
Kudos: 197





	Apple of My Eye

Regina laid in bed that night remembering the younger blonde haired woman who had returned her son earlier that night. She was wearing the brightest thing that Regina could remember from the last twenty eight years. Not even the red of Ruby’s hair and lips nor the apples that she grew seemed to compare to the brightness of the unkempt leather jacket. Regina flopped onto her side with a sigh as she wondered if this woman could even see the colour red. 

Again Regina turned to her other side; her thoughts turning with her. Regina struggled to sleep as she wondered whether this woman who had given Henry up would end up infiltrating her life with Henry. She clenched her fist as if there were a beating heart in her hands. Regina imagining that she had the blonde haired woman’s heart in the palm of her hand. Anger filled her chest at the thought of the woman who had come into her town uninvited with her son. She flopped onto her back with a huff as she relaxed her hands.

“ I will destroy you. I will make you feel my pain if you don’t leave my fucking town,” Regina whispered to herself.

Across town the blonde haired woman with the old red leather jacket saw a wolf that would change the course of her life forever. 

……………………

Regina’s stomach dropped as she entered Henry’s room. An empty room. A messy bed. No backpack. Panic surged through her body as the sight of the empty bed bought a sense of deja vu of the previous day.

Regina squeezed her eyes shut to keep her tears at bay. She felt anger bubbling inside as memories of echoes of her past resurfaced. She squashed down the desire to reach out on her magic and lash out at her surroundings. 

‘What good is it anyway it won’t fucking work here’, she thought bitterly as she rushed towards the sheriff’s office. 

……………………..

The earlier anger that had risen earlier surpassed her feelings of panic and fear as her eyes rested on the stranger she had met the previous night. 

She sneered at the red leather that adjourned the woman in front of her.

Meanwhile, in the morning light of day the younger blonde woman found herself staring at the mayor’s lips. She couldn’t help but notice the curves of her full lips. The lipstick painting them in a deep dark seductive red. 

………………………

“Since when were apples a threat?” Regina asked politely; her anger at the blonde twinkling in her eyes.

Regina noticed that the blonde wasn’t wearing her red leather jacket. She found that she mourned its presence as a strange ache filled her chest. She realised that she couldn’t see Emma properly without colour. However, her mind wandered back to the conversation as Emma responded with a scoff. 

However, her eyes drifted down to see the beautiful sight of lace panties covering her sex. Regina purposely strained to keep her eyes on Emma’s but something magnetic was trying to get her to look down again. The brightness of the only colour she could see was alluring. She was also taken aback at the spark of arousal at the thought of pushing Emma against the door and ripping the red underwear off her body.

………………………….

“ Your move ,” Emma shrugged as she walked away from Regina. Again, Regina found that she wanted the blonde woman in front of her to push her against the tree and kiss her. She wanted to see the red of her lipstick smudged over Emma’s lips. She wanted to be taken in that moment. Her core aching for Emma’s fingers and mouth. Keeping her arousal down she glared at the woman; sexual tension simmering in the air.

It was then that Regina noticed that the blonde woman hadn’t worn her infamous red jacket. Instead, it felt like she had sapped the red from Regina through the fallen apples on the grass.

………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Regina was livid how dare this petulant fucking child come into her fucking town and tear down her precious tree. The one tree that she cherished and nurtured when she was in the pits of misery in that godforsaken castle. Pain that Regina had hidden about her past resurfaced again at the thought that she could protect her tree from her captor but not from this woman. 

If Regina thought carefully she would have realised her tree and herself and her curse were intertwined in a delicate balance. She would have known that she herself had changed and that the effects of the curse were beginning to dim. She could have prepared for the inevitable that was bound to come with the arrival of this stranger.   
…………………………………………………………………………………………………………

“Who is she? This woman? This Emma Swan?,” Regina questioned the dark imp before. 

However, fury enveloped her at the sight of his smirk. It was then she knew the feeling that she was feeling before at the sight of the woman was dread. Now she could understand why the tree behind was damaged and rotting. 

The saviour. That hope that Snow White herself had spoken of the night of the curse. She had come to this town born in her greatest sadness and sacrifice and bought a disease. A disease that seemed to be infiltrating her mind. 

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Regina could not decipher the feelings that she felt whenever she was in Emma’s presence. A fire that she had not felt in decades filled her soul. Emma Swan, the woman who tested her at any moment; unafraid of Regina. It was a foreign feeling finding someone who did not cower in her presence. If anything Emma seemed to be even brighter with her. 

It soon became apparent that Emma was going to be staying in Storybrooke. Regina surprisingly ,despite the threat to her, found that she did not mind. She was going to revel in the pain that she could bring Emma now that she was going to stay in her town. However,an unfamiliar emotion filled her chest at the sight of the woman when she wore that damn red leather jacket. Then her eyes found the blonde woman’s and her chest ached at the thought that she would never be able to see what Emma’s eyes actually looked like in colour. Regina had stared at them enough to know they were lighter than hers. 

Sometimes, it felt like Emma was purposefully trying to spend time with her even without Henry around. At Granny’s Emma would sit next to her and smile at her. Strangely without a thought she would smile back at her. 

Overtime, they began to talk to each other and she found that Emma became something that she had not had in twenty eight years. A friend. It was during this time that Regina started to feel the unknown feeling in her chest whenever she thought of Emma. It was at this time that she wanted Emma to stay because she knew she would miss her.

One day Emma had looked at her with a strange look in her eyes. She had asked her something that Regina did not understand. 

“Regina, can I ask you something?” Emma questioned as they were in Regina’s kitchen. Regina was baking an apple pie because she knew that Emma loved them.

“You just did,” Regina teased. Emma just rolled her eyes at her. Then she looked at Regina like she just looked through into her soul. 

“If you had the chance to hurt someone who had hurt you before and you were given the opportunity to hurt them without anyone knowing would you?” Emma asked.

Regina faltered for a second, suspicious but then she schooled her features. She knew that Emma could not possibly believe that she was the evil queen if she did she would not be sitting in her kitchen about to eat her apples. Contemplating her answer Regina placed a slice of pie in front of Emma. 

“If you had asked this question when I was much younger the answer would have been yes. I was raised by a mother who held no remorse about her actions and I tried to embody this aspect of her. However, she wanted power because she was greedy. I was lonely and angry. I felt like the world was unfair and I wanted to lash out at it.

Now, with Henry, being a mother to him. I have learnt to grow with his love. I can not be like that anymore. He taught me to let go of that anger. It has also meant that I now have to deal with the actions of my past.”

Emma without hesitation took a large bite out of the dessert before her. 

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Regina did not know what it was that day that had made her angry at Emma. After years she felt a burning rage that used to fill her when she was the queen. Looking back she lashed out at Emma for no reason. However, Emma was not one to back down. They both had said things that they wished that they never did. 

Later that night, Regina found herself staring into her mirror imagining that another face was looking back. However, her magic mirror was not here any longer; a sacrifice she had once again not expected when she cast the curse. Maleficent’s words of warning fluttered into her mind. Regina still did not pay any heed to the words as she scoffed.  
Brushing past her feelings of Maleficent she found that there was a part of her that mourned for her friend. An unusual mixture of sadness and hatred filled her at the thought of her first friend beneath the town. 

Her thoughts were interrupted by a rapping on the front door. Regina’s mood began to darken at the thought of being disturbed so late in the evening. Her son was asleep upstairs as she was brooding with her homemade cider. Surprise flicked across her face before she schooled her features against the sight of her troubles standing in front of her. She found that she was still angry at Emma and she did not understand why. She made sure that the door behind her was closed as not to disturb Henry.

“Miss Swan, what are you doing here at this time of night?,” Regina bit out. 

Emma at first did not say anything but her eyes flickered to Regina’s lips then back to her eyes. She noticed the way that Regina’s eyes lingered on her jacket. Her suspicions were being confirmed before her eyes. She tested the theory once again by flexing her arms and watching with fascination as Regina could not help herself and looked at the red leather.

“Red,” Emma whispered. 

At that moment wide brown eyes met wide green eyes.

“What?”, Regina sputtered out as she took a step back in fear.

“You can see red can’t you? I’ve seen the way you look at this jacket, the way you look after that fucking tree. The way you only sneer at me when I am not wearing my jacket. The way you looked at my fucking red laced panties. When we hang out you always like it better when I wear it.You can see red.”

“ I simply do not know what you are talking about, Miss Swan. Leave my house immediately.”

“Don’t you get it Regin-.”

“Keep my name out of your filthy mouth,” Regina spat at her as she found her heart beating too fast. The panic was eating at her and making her lash out. Her eyes darting around to find an escape. 

“I can see it too”, was all that Emma whispered. 

This time Regina had no time to conceal her emotions.” What?”, Regina gasped in shock. Regina recovered quickly and put on a mask of indifference.”I simply do not know what you are talking about, Miss Swan,” she bit out.

Emma narrowed her eyes at her, arms flexing as she stepped forward. Regina was quick to counter the action by stepping back. They continued this dance until Regina found herself backed against her door. In a split second, Emma was a breath away. Regina’s heart was beating so rapidly it felt like a drumming in her head. Emma leaned closer, their warm breaths slowly becoming one. 

Emma dipped her head down slowly as if giving a chance for Regina to push her away. It was in this moment that Regina realised what she had felt that first moment she had set eyes on Emma. She met Emma halfway. Their lips pressed up against the other and Emma’s hands came up to cradle Regina’s face gently. Heat and electricity filed the two as the pressed closer and from afar no one could tell where one began and the other ended. Regina’s hands gripped tightly on to the bright leather jacket almost as if she could feel the red seep into her pores. It felt like she was able to feel the world become brighter.

An unexpected light surged from the two entwined bodies. The curse broke under the power of their love. They both leaned back and it was then that they both understood what they had done. Emma looked down to not only see the familiar sight of red lips but the colour of Regina’s skin. She couldn't explain it, never having seen the colour before. Yet, her hands were lighter in colour than Regina and she found that she had fallen in love with her darker skin. 

“We’re soulmates,” Regina stated in awe before an emotion covered her eyes that Emma didn't understand.

“Yeah,” Emma whispered before pecking her lips again just because she could. Regina melted into it and pressed her cheek into Emma’s hands. Fear burying itself into her soul as she realised what this meant. 

“I’m sorry,” Regina breathed out as Emma could not help but steal kisses between her words,” You are going to hate me. Henry’s going to hate me.”

This is where Emma stopped unsure of what Regina was trying to say. Her thumb stroking the soft skin of Regina’s cheek.

“Emma,” Regina whispered tears glistening in her eyes,” Henry’s right. I am the monster that parents tell their children before they sleep. I am the evil queen who cursed your parents to live here. To suffer. They’re going to kill me.”

It was in this moment that Regina was able to see Emma’s eyes in colour for the first time. They were indescribable as she had never seen such a colour before. However, she knew it was now something she could not live without seeing everyday. 

Emma stared deep into Regina's eyes. A sigh escaped her lips as she pressed their foreheads together. 

“I know,” she whispered out against Regina’s lips. Her hands tightened their hold on the brunette. “ I love you Regina. I won’t let anything hurt you.”


End file.
